


Немезида

by Herr_Pechvogel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy, Final Haikyuu Quest, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9507623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herr_Pechvogel/pseuds/Herr_Pechvogel
Summary: Окрестные парни гордились своими шрамами:— А это меня лорд Ивайзуми приложил!— Молнией?!— Хуком справа!





	

С Ойкавой сложно и одновременно так легко, что это странно даже для демона, с раннего детства привыкшего к любой чертовщине. Ивайзуми задумался об этом один раз и после этого решил больше не брать в голову, а то она сразу начинала болеть.

Ойкава появился в его жизни случайно, просочился как бы невзначай и остался, пустил корни. Вон, у него даже была своя комната в замке Ивайзуми. И Ивайзуми всегда казалось, что так и надо, что это в порядке вещей. Как и то, что Ойкава этой комнатой почти не пользовался и все время просился ночевать с Ивайзуми, потому что иначе ему было скучно.

Ивайзуми понятия не имел, как может быть скучно во сне, но вполне допускал, что у Ойкавы и такое возможно. 

Это же Ойкава.

Это сияющие внимательные глаза, здоровенное шило в заднице и копна пушистых волос. Это тысяча и одна дурацкая, но гениальная мысль в беспокойной голове. Это тонны упрямства, километры амбиций и бесконечность очарования.

Ойкава.

Которому обо всем этом — ну, кроме шила в заднице — говорить нельзя, иначе взорвется от самодовольства. 

Ивайзуми очень живо себе это представлял: вот у него язык поворачивается все-таки высказаться, вот Ойкава раздувается, как воздушный шарик, а вот с оглушительным хлопком лопается. У Ивайзуми так фаерболы лопаются, когда попадают в цель. И разносят все рядом с собой — а Ойкава разнес бы, наверное, весь замок. 

— Что? — Ойкава поднял глаза и поймал взгляд Ивайзуми.

— Ничего, — тот быстро отвел взгляд.

— Нет, чего. Ты пялился, Ива-чан! — стал настаивать Ойкава, и Ивайзуми закатил глаза. Ну вот, началось. Ойкава уже и меч, который чистил, отложил.

— Будешь цепляться — отправлю домой.

— Ты так не поступишь, — Ойкава фыркнул. Ивайзуми стиснул зубы и отправил фаербол мимо цели. Магический сгусток взорвался, коснувшись земли рядом с разрисованной деревяшкой, и выжег траву. 

Ивайзуми недовольно прицыкнул. Ойкава был прав, он так не поступил бы — даже и припугнуть нельзя, это бесполезно. Для Ойкавы замок Ивайзуми был своего рода убежищем, куда он сбегал — от доставучих скучных наставников, от Важных Государственных Дел, от брата. Брат, судя по рассказам Ойкавы, вообще был сущим исчадием ада, куда там до него Ивайзуми — простому демону. И у Ивайзуми просто рука бы не поднялась выгнать Ойкаву, когда он нуждался в отдыхе, особенно учитывая то, как выматывало его постоянное общение с братом.

— Тебе вообще как, легче стало, когда в рыцарство подался? — Ивайзуми задумчиво погонял между пальцами огненные шарики, медленно соединяя их над ладонью, формируя фаербол побольше.

— Ну, — Ойкава тоже задумался и вернулся к чистке меча, — Ушивака-чан перестал требовать, чтобы я вел с ним приемы в тронном зале, это уже отлично.

— Тебе же нравятся приемы.

— Мне нравится общаться с людьми. Без Ушиваки-чана под боком, — фыркнул Ойкава, а потом вдруг холодно и как-то колко усмехнулся. — Он без меня не очень-то хорошо справляется. У него вообще есть план: раз уж мы оба унаследовали власть, оставить на меня приемы, всю бумажную работу и политику, а самому вплотную заняться армией и пропадать в походах по полгода. Присоединять земли, собирать артефакты, побеждать драконов и все такое. Только у меня для него плохие новости, — Ойкава вздернул нос. 

Ивайзуми одобрительно хмыкнул; фаербол на его ладони разгорелся ярче, заискрился. Ивайзуми всегда нравилось, каким Ойкава был деятельным, и как яростно боролся против бюрократического заточения. И — это никогда не обсуждалось вслух, но они оба знали, что Ойкава позовет Ивайзуми с собой в поход, когда придет время. Сильный демон в отряде — это вам не мелкий амулет на удачу.

Ивайзуми наконец метнул новый фаербол и на этот раз разнес цель в щепки. Он тут же начал прищелкивать пальцами, восстанавливая разлетевшуюся деревянным дождем доску. Мелкие частички слегка светились, склеиваясь под действием магии. Ойкава рядом одобрительно поцокал языком.

Через день Ойкава все-таки отправился домой, и Ивайзуми приготовился к неделе-другой спокойствия. И удушающей скуки. 

Но Ойкава вернулся уже через пару дней — весь встрепанный и взволнованный. Спешился и сразу направился к Ивайзуми быстрым шагом, даже не потрудившись отвести свою лошадь и привязать хоть где-нибудь — так и бросил ее перед самыми воротами замка. 

— Ива-чан! — голос у него звенел от напряжения, и Ивайзуми весь подобрался, приготовился к плохим новостям. Что там могло случиться? Нападение соседей на королевство Ойкавы и Ушиваки? Или, может, сам Ушивака что-то сделал? Ивайзуми ни разу его не видел, но был готов драться в любой момент. Мало ли что.

— Что? — Ивайзуми тоже не стал терять время и здороваться, сам почти подбежал к Ойкаве и встретил его на полпути к воротам.

— Ива-чан, — Ойкава тут же больно вцепился в его запястье. — У нас утром было занятие, приходили старые уважаемые рыцари, рассказывали, с чем нам предстоит сталкиваться. Ну, знаешь, как обычно — стариковские сказки. То есть я сначала так думал, — пальцы Ойкавы судорожно сжались еще сильнее, и Ивайзуми даже чуть поморщился, но вырывать руку не стал. — А они стали говорить про тебя.

Ивайзуми замер, и Ойкава замолчал. На последнем слове голос у него зазвенел еще больше, взвился и тут же оборвался. 

— Откуда ваши старики могут знать меня? — с сомнением спросил Ивайзуми.

— Ну не совсем про тебя, но это неважно! Говорили про демонов, кто скольких убил, — Ойкава судорожно хапнул воздух ртом. — Показывали отрубленные рога, — взгляд его метнулся к голове Ивайзуми, и у того вдруг зазудели основания рогов. — Сказали, что каждый уважающий себя рыцарь — и тем более принц или король, вот тут они на меня так выразительно посмотрели — должен бороться с демонами. 

Ивайзуми вскинул брови. В общем-то, все было логично. Это было в порядке вещей — демоны часто занимали территории чьих-то королевств, а короли часто мешали демонам практиковаться в магии. По сути, сам он тоже отхапал у Ойкавы кусок земли, просто у них никогда не было с этим проблем. В конце концов, им обоим было лет по семь, когда это случилось. Ойкаву учили, что нужно делиться с друзьями — или, вот, со сводным братом. А Ивайзуми он сразу записал в лучшие друзья. 

— Успокойся, Ойкава, — осторожно начал Ивайзуми и по одному стал отцеплять пальцы Ойкавы от своего запястья. — Это норма. Вроде как, мир так устроен, все это знают.

— А еще с друзьями не борются, и рога им не отрубают, это тоже все знают! — Ойкава всплеснул руками, потом прикрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул, беря себя в руки. — Я все думал, почему Ушивака-чан не возражает, когда я к тебе езжу. Думал, может, он слышал про тебя и был впечатлен. Или решил, что ты хорошо на меня влияешь, не знаю. А он всегда считал, что я езжу драться с тобой, что у нас в королевстве — зло, которое я все стараюсь искоренить. И не мешал, типа я — твоя Немезида, ну или ты моя, и я должен справиться сам.

Ивайзуми моргнул пару раз, глядя на то, как Ойкава кисло скривился, и рассмеялся. 

— Ага, так меня теперь и зови, мне нравится, — Ивайзуми рассмеялся только громче, заметив, что Ойкава скривился еще больше, еще и надулся, явно намереваясь смертельно обидеться. Ивайзуми от души пихнул его в плечо, а потом поймал шею в сгиб локтя и с силой растрепал волосы. — Вот мы с тобой и боремся.

— Ай-ай, Ива-чан! — Ойкава звучал обиженно и возмущенно, сразу стал вырываться, но Ивайзуми не отпустил, пока не получил сильный тычок под ребра. 

— Чем это у нас не борьба? И, кстати, учитывая все те подзатыльники — которые ты заслужил, — я в этой битве длиной в жизнь веду просто с обалденным отрывом, — Ивайзуми весело фыркнул, потирая бок. 

Ойкава шумно дышал, весь раскраснелся, еще и волосы теперь напоминали воронье гнездо. Но он просветлел, заметно расслабился. 

— Значит, так и буду говорить Ушиваке-чану, — удовлетворенно и успокоено выдохнул он.

Ивайзуми заметил, как у Ойкавы блеснули глаза ровно за секунду до того, как тот сорвался с места. Ничего предпринять Ивайзуми все равно бы не успел, он только инстинктивно напрягся — и очень вовремя. Ойкава резко бросился вперед и протаранил живот Ивайзуми головой, сразу свалил его на землю и попытался заломить ему руки, пыхтя. 

— И счет я сравняю! — азартно пообещал Ойкава. 

Руки Ивайзуми ему так и не дались, и Ойкава зашел с другой стороны. Совсем не технично, ему наставники за такое, наверное, уши бы надрали. Ойкава просто оплел Ивайзуми всеми конечностями, стиснул и застыл. Зажатому в болезненных объятиях Ивайзуми нечем было дышать, а еще под лопатку больно колол мелкий камень, но он тоже замер, слушая, как Ойкава сопел прямо на ухо — обжигающе, но все равно приятно. 

После Ойкаве пришлось поискать лошадь, которая ушла в пролесок щипать траву, а Ивайзуми — отфыркиваться от пыли. В этой потасовке все же пришлось признать победу за Ойкавой. Но только из-за эффекта неожиданности. И потому что Ивайзуми хотелось… побаловать его? Поддаться? Как минимум, совершенно точно не хотелось, чтобы у Ойкавы снова звенел голос — от этого у Ивайзуми неприятно холодело в груди и животе. 

Возвращаться домой сразу Ойкава отказался — «Ну я уже все равно приехал, Ива-чан, пусть Ушивака-чан думает, что у меня важная битва со злом, переломный момент в судьбе!» — и время потекло привычно, как будто ничего и не было. В основном они устраивали тренировки и спарринги, Ойкава много говорил, строил планы на свой первый поход один другого фантастичнее.

Может, все и пришло бы в норму, если бы через несколько дней у ворот замка Ивайзуми не появился еще один гость.

— Хм-м, — задумчиво протянул Ивайзуми, рассматривая гостя на поверхности следящего зелья. Выходить сразу не хотелось. — Он не из местных, первый раз его вижу. Ойкава! — Ивайзуми позвал его жестом и тут же понял, что что-то пошло не так. 

Ойкава ощерился, черты его лица заострились, нос зло сморщился. Кажется, у него даже глаз задергался. 

— Ушивака-чан, — ледяным тоном произнес он, и Ивайзуми изумленно уставился на сводного брата Ойкавы. 

На сводного брата Ойкавы, который стоял у ворот и озирался в ожидании. 

На того-самого-адского-сводного-брата-Ойкавы. Который на жуткую жуть похож как-то не был. 

Ивайзуми одернул себя: ну ладно, нечего судить по внешности, это к добру не приводит.

Он коснулся поверхности зелья пальцем и негромко скомандовал воротам подняться.

— Ива-чан, ты с ума сошел?! — зашипел Ойкава, сжав его предплечье. — Ты зачем его впускаешь?

— Узнаю, чего он хочет. Все равно иначе бы он мне ворота разнес, разве нет?

Ойкава поджал губы, но промолчал — Ушивака наверняка от ворот ничего не оставил бы.

Ивайзуми распахивал перед Ушивакой двери, направляя его к большому холлу замка, и вышел встречать его туда. Ойкава занял стратегическую позицию за большим черным троном с вычурными ручками и спинкой. Вообще-то Ивайзуми им ни разу не пользовался, но замок достался ему уже с парочкой таких тронов, так что и убирать их Ивайзуми не стал.

— Ушивака, — Ивайзуми поправил черный плащ, который достал по такому поводу, и серьезно кивнул, когда Ушивака зашел в зал. 

Тяжелые уверенные шаги гулко отдавались в почти пустом помещении. Ушивака запнулся и остановился, как будто споткнулся обо что-то.

— Извини? — он склонил голову набок. — Меня зовут Ушиджима Вакатоши.

Ивайзуми едва сдержался, чтобы не обернуться на трон и не ругнуться на спрятавшегося за ним Ойкаву. 

— А ты Ивайзуми Хаджиме. Я спрашивал о тебе в деревне.

— И как? — небрежно бросил Ивайзуми. В ближайшей деревне, которая почти жалась своими отшибами к замку, его знали хорошо, но он понятия не имел, что местные могут рассказать королю.

— Здесь много сильных парней, которым следовало бы пойти ко мне на службу. И почти у каждого есть шрамы — «от лорда Ивайзуми».

Ивайзуми даже глаза закатил. Ну да, конечно, как он не догадался, о чем будет рассказ. Местные парни считали своим долгом прийти подраться, вроде как сделали из этого такой обряд посвящения. Подрался с «лордом Ивайзуми» — молодец, взрослый, сильный, самостоятельный, завидный жених. Шрамами местные страшно гордились.

— Сами виноваты, — припечатал Ивайзуми. Ушивака, к его удивлению, только плечами пожал.

— Меня интересует другое. Они говорят, ты их так не молниями приложил и не фаерболами. Статистически самый распространенный ответ — «хуком справа».

Ивайзуми широко ухмыльнулся, скрестил руки на груди и вздернул подбородок.

— Чистая правда.

— Поразительно, — Ушивака выглядел разочарованным. Захотелось показать коронный хук справа и ему тоже. — Растрата магического таланта. Просто грешно им не пользоваться. Ойкава тоже растрачивает дипломатический…

— Да я вообще как бы демон, мне положено грешить, — перебил Ивайзуми и фыркнул. — Ладно, что хотел, Ушиджима Вакатоши?

— Где Ойкава?

Вот. Вот с этого надо было начинать. Ивайзуми поправил полы плаща, приосанился еще больше.

— Готовится к нашей следующей битве. Кажется, скоро в нашем противостоянии наступит переломный момент.

Звучало весомо, Ивайзуми не удержался и даже пошевелил пальцами, магически усиливая эхо в зале. 

Только вот эхо смешка Ойкавы тоже усилилось. 

Ушивака изогнул бровь. Ивайзуми закатил глаза и схватился за голову.

— Дуракава! Ты пять минут тихо посидеть не можешь?

— Ты просто себя со стороны не видел! — возмутился Ойкава, выходя из-за трона. Ивайзуми поморщился от стука шагов и приглушил эхо до нормального уровня.

— Я не видел, зато вот Ушивака сейчас увидит переломный момент и эпическую битву, честное слово.

— Ушиджима Вакатоши, — поправил Ушивака.

— Ушивака-чан не оценит твой хук справа, это же «растрата таланта», — Ойкава передразнил очень похоже, Ивайзуми даже немного отвлекся и слегка остыл.

— Кхм. Ушиджима Вакатоши, — Ушивака снова напомнил о себе, и на этот раз получил уже два горячих красноречивых взгляда.

— У-ши-ва-ка-чан, — по слогам протянул Ойкава и скрестил руки на груди.

Ушивака уже было открыл рот, но Ивайзуми резко топнул, снова усилив эхо, и расставил руки в стороны.

— Хватит, брейк. Прекратить дурдом, у себя в замке будете вот это вот устраивать. А у меня тут приличное место. И вообще время ужина, — с нажимом добавил Ивайзуми, развернулся на пятках — плащ эффектно взметнулся, раньше так никогда не получалось — и вышел.

Ужинали в большой столовой. Было неуютно: Ивайзуми привык устраиваться с Ойкавой в кабинете, там можно было вообще сползти с кресел на шкуру медведя перед камином и вытянуть ноги к огню. В большой столовой стоял огромный стол, огромные же стулья с высокими спинками, и у Ивайзуми неизменно возникало чувство, что до него здесь просто жил кто-то покрупнее. Дитя порочной любви великана и какого-нибудь суккуба как минимум. 

Тем страннее было видеть, как органично вписывался в обстановку столовой Ушивака. Впрочем, как и Ойкава. Оба будто привыкли к такому и совершенно точно знали, как сесть и какое сделать лицо, чтобы выглядеть во всем этом громадье родными. 

Ивайзуми отчаянно затосковал по шкурам у камина.

Почти весь ужин прошел в молчании, и только под конец Ушивака прочистил горло и обратился к Ивайзуми.

— Так какие планы насчет эпического противостояния?

— Как минимум три подзатыльника, которые Ойкава сегодня заслужил, но не получил, — тут же отозвался Ивайзуми. Ойкава обиженно фыркнул, а Ушивака неожиданно улыбнулся уголками губ.

Про Ойкаву он больше не спрашивал. Просил показать магию — Ивайзуми ограничился парой простых фокусов и одним мощным фаер-болом из окна, — уточнял насчет юных силачей из деревни. В конце даже поинтересовался насчет хука. 

Ночью Ойкава впервые за несколько лет чинно отправился ночевать в свою комнату и демонстративно заперся на ключ. Ушивака проводил его задумчивым взглядом. Ивайзуми казалось, что он знал, о чем Ушивака думал: у Ойкавы здесь было свое место. Он не был здесь чужим. 

Ушиваке досталась выстуженная гостевая комната — просто потому что все гостевые комнаты были такими, кроме Ойкавы у Ивайзуми редко кто-то оставался ночевать. 

Утром Ушивака вдруг запросил спарринг, и еще один, уже с магией, после завтрака — удивительно мирного. А может, Ивайзуми просто чувствовал себя лучше, потому что завтракали на улице, а не в монструозной столовой. Даже Ойкава немного расслабился, не зыркал больше на Ушиваку каждую минуту, будто накладывая на него сглазы один за другим. 

Ближе к обеду Ушивака засобирался домой, а Ивайзуми со вздохом признал, что Ушивака — ничего так парень. Со своими заморочками, но до адской твари сильно не дотягивает. Делиться этим с Ойкавой он пока не стал.

— Я пришлю документы на подписание, — заявил Ушивака, пристегивая к седлу своей лошади флягу с водой. 

— Какие документы? — опешил Ивайзуми и сразу весь подобрался. Рядом напрягся Ойкава.

Ушивака обернулся к ним, потирая подбородок.

— Ну, можно и обсудить все, но я предлагаю выгодные условия, тебе нужно соглашаться, лорд Ивайзуми. Раз в три года на поле недалеко от деревни. Ты, мы с Ойкавой и отряд нашей армии. Воюем пять дней, после чего общими силами восстанавливаем поле и ближайший лес, если понадобится. 

Ивайзуми то недоверчиво смотрел на Ушиваку, то косился на Ойкаву. Подобрал челюсть, прочистил горло и скрестил руки на груди, придумывая ответ. Но Ойкава пришел в себя первым:

— Я буду воевать на стороне Ива-чана, — заявил он и вздернул нос. 

Ушивака нахмурился.

— Обсудим дома.

Ойкава стиснул кулаки до побелевших костяшек и уже знакомо ощерился. 

— Видишь, с чем приходится иметь дело? Сущий ад на земле, — прошипел он для Ивайзуми, но так громко, чтобы Ушивака точно услышал. А тот даже ухом не повел, забираясь на лошадь.

— Я пришлю документы на подпись. Ойкава, будь добр, посмотри их и подпиши тоже, — повторил Ушивака и пришпорил лошадь.

Когда он скрылся из виду, Ойкава снова заговорил — уже нормальным голосом. И даже с воодушевлением, азартом, который Ивайзуми привык слышать.

— А вообще идея хорошая. Заработаем. Есть у меня в учебке друг, который точно станет принимать ставки: сколько новичков продержатся все пять дней, сколько ты фаерболов метнешь… 

Ивайзуми рассмеялся и от души хлопнул Ойкаву по спине.

— Ага. Сейчас, только задокументируем свою Немезиду. Сразу кровью — демон я или нет?


End file.
